The Sweetest Gift Ever
by Rui Arisawa
Summary: Saat kencan di Malam Natal, acara jalan-jalan dan tukar kado adalah hal wajib! Dan acara tukar kado bagi Kai dan Aichi tahun ini adalah yang terbaik yang pernah ada! Kai x Aichi fic! 1st FF in this fandom! Warning inside! Flames and critiques are welcome! LOL


**The Sweetest Gift Ever**

**Pairing : Kai Toshiki x Sendou Aichi**

**Disclaimer : Cardfight! Vanguard (c) Akira Itō, Satoshi Nakamura, and Bushiroad. This FF belongs to me.**

**Warning : Contents Shou-ai a.k.a BL a.k.a Boys Love. Homophobic advised not to read this story. Semi-AU, OOCness, I dare say... LOL (yep, I DARE say. No doubt about it!) DRABBLE (means SHORT FIC. Please, don't complain me about this. This IS drabble after all. ROFL #thiskidreally) tapi kalo ada yang mau bilang bahwa ini ONESHOOT juga silakan, and fast plot. don't like, don't read. Feel free to give flames or critiques, but please don't bash the pairings and the characters here.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Malam Natal.

Oke, tidak sepenuhnya tepat kalau menyebutnya 'Malam Natal'—ini sudah tanggal 26 Desember—dan sepantasnya lah kita tidak menyebut ini 'Malam Natal' lagi.

Namun, untuk pemuda ini, malam ini adalah 'Malam Natal'. Tidak peduli walau ini sudah tanggal 26 Desember dan tidak ada puji-pujian Natal menggema dari dalam gereja manapun (karena misa besar untuk memperingati hari Natal di gereja hanya pada tangal 24 dan 25 Desember—kecuali setelah tanggal 25 adalah hari Sabtu atau Minggu), pemuda ini akan tetap menganggap ini 'Malam Natal'.

Hal tersebut dikarenakan dia amat sangat sibuk dengan _part-time job_-nya. Yap, _part-time job_. Pemuda berusia 16 tahun ini—walau dengan seluruh kekayaan keluarganya yang melimpah—bekerja paruh waktu untuk membiayai hidupnya sendiri, kecuali untuk biaya sekolah yang otomatis dibiayai oleh kedua orang tuanya. Pemuda ini adalah pemuda yang terbilang mandiri dan dewasa—merasa semua hal bisa ia selesaikan sendiri.

Sekali lagi, ini 'Malam Natal' baginya dan dia tidak ingin _siapapun_ mengganggunya malam ini. Sewaktu orang lain pergi berkencan dengan kekasihnya masing-masing pada tanggal 25, dia sibuk dengan _part-time job_-nya sebagai _waiter_ di Bakery yang sekaligus menyediakan kafe untuk menikmati kue-kue yang enak di sana. Sebagai pemuda pada umumnya, dia juga ingin menikmati kencan di malam yang membahagiakan tersebut. Pergi berkeliling menyusuri Ikebukuro yang dipenuhi lampu warna-warni, hiasan-hiasan Natal yang identik dengan warna merah, putih, hijau dan emas, pohon Natal mini di setiap teras kafe maupun rumah-rumah orang, pohon Natal raksasa di tengah kota dengan segala gemerlap lampu dan hiasan, serta melihat Santa Klaus bersama sang kekasih sambil bergandengan tangan. Ya, dia juga menginginkan hal itu.

Dan kali ini, ketika semua pekerjaannya sebagai _waiter_ selesai, dia bergegas pulang—ah, bukan, dia tidak akan pulang _saat ini_. Dia akan ke tengah kota dan menemui seseorang yang sangat menyenangkan. Dia akan bertemu dengan kekasih_nya_ pada malam ini untuk merayakan _Christmas Date_ mereka yang tertunda kemarin. Dia jarang tersenyum—nyaris tidak pernah, bahkan untuk ayahnya sekalipun—namun kini ia tersenyum. Wajah tampannya yang menawan disertai dengan senyum manis yang tergantung di sana membuat ketampanannya kian terpancar. Iris mata berwarna _cyan _itu berkilat senang begitu tangannya merogoh saku _coat_-nya dan mendapati sebuah kotak kecil berwarna merah dihiasi pita perak hadir di depan matanya.

"Semoga anak itu... senang." Da setelah selesai mengucapkan kalimat itu, dia memasukkan kembali kotak tersebut dalam sakunya dan segera mempercepat langkahnya. Ia ingin segera bertemu dengan kekasihnya yang paling ia cintai.

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Ah, Kai_-kun_!" seorang pemuda lain dengan rambut biru melambaikan tangannya ke udara dengan semangat. Wajahnya sangat gembira ketika Kai Toshiki—pemuda berambut coklat dengan iris _cyan _berusia 16 tahun itu—mulai berada dalam jarak pandang anak berambut biru tersebut.

_Sekali lagi _Kai tersenyum. Ya, inilah kekasihnya. Pemuda berambut biru dengan iris biru pula. Pemuda dengan tinggi rata-rata untuk anak berusia 14 tahun. Yang memakai _parka_ putih dengan bulu-bulu putih bersih di sekitar _hoodie_ dan pangkal tangan anak tersebut. Dialah Aichi Sendou—kekasih Kai.

"Lama?"

Aichi menggeleng, "Tidak sama sekali. Pekerjaanmu di kafe sudah selesai semua, Kai_-kun_?"

"Sudah. Lagipula aku sudah bejanji padamu agar kita bisa pergi keluar malam ini, jadi semua pekerjaan di kafe kuselesaikan secepat yang aku bisa." Balas Kai dengan nada datar, namun sanggup membuat Aichi luluh—sampai-sampai pipinya bertransformasi menjadi warna _soft pink_ yang menggemaskan. Kekasihnya adalah kekasih yang sangat perhatian.

"Padahal sudah kubilang tidak apa-apa diundur sampai malam tahun baru..."

"Dan sudah kubilang bahwa aku sudah berjanji padamu kalau malam ini aku akan mengajakmu keluar." Aichi tersenyum kecut, walau penuh perhatian, dia tetap agak keras kepala dan teguh pada pendiriannya. "Jadi... ayo." Dan pemuda yang lebih tua dua tahun darinya itu mengulurkan tangannya yang tanpa ragu langsung disambut oleh Aichi.

Mereka menyusuri kota Ikebukuro, sambil sesekali berhenti untuk membeli sesuatu yang ada di toko-toko kelontong di pinggir jalan—entah itu hanya terompet untuk malam tahun baru, topi santa, bakpao, kacang, takoyaki, coklat panas maupun beberapa potong kue-kue Natal khas dari berbagai negara. Kadang pula Aichi terpeleset salju yang agak membeku di sekitar pinggir jalan—kau harus tahu betapa kikuknya dia, dan Kai menolongnya sambil sesekali tersenyum maklum, tak lupa memberinya nasihat agar lebih berhati-hati. Atau malah Kai yang ternyata malam ini sedang sial karena digoda oleh kakak-kakak cantik maupun bencong di sekitar sana (dan langsung membuatnya merinding disko, tak lupa mengambil langkah _Devil Bat Ghost_ ala Kobayakawa Sena dari Eyeshield 21 sambil menggandeng tangan Aichi menjauh dari tempat laknat tersebut).

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Haah! Hari ini sangat menyenangkan!" Aichi berucap senang sambil mengingat tiap kejadian yang ia lalui bersama Kai sepanjang malam ini. Kontras sekali dengan Kai yang duduk di sampingnya (mereka ada di taman kota Ikebukuro)—masih sibuk mengatur napas agar teratur kembali dengan wajah pucat namun disembunyikan sebaik-baiknya agar _image_-nya tidak terlalu jatuh. Sungguh, Kai lebih pilih masuk rumah hantu daripada bertemu dengan 'mereka' untuk yang kedua kalinya dalam hidupnya.

"...Apa kau tidak punya rasa takut sedikit pun, Aichi?" Kadang Kai sendiri agak takut dengan definisi 'senang' menurut Aichi. Dulu sekali pernah dia bilang kalau menghajar preman dan mengacungkan pisau ke anak-anak itu sangat menyenangkan. Hanya saja Aichi menyangkal bahwa itu bukan dia, melainkan kepribadian gandanya yang benama _Psy_. Tapi tenang, itu tidak akan membuat Kai sangat takut (ingat, dia hanya _agak _takut) maupun berhenti mencintai kekasihnya yang manis ini.

"Ah, oh iya, Kai_-kun_! Ini saatnya acara tukar kado!" dengan semangat Aichi mengeluarkan sebuah kotak kado berukuran sedang dari dalam tas kertas yang ia bawa sejak tadi. Acara tukar kado adalah acara ajib dalam Malam Natal! Kotak kado itu berwana _cyan_—seperti iris Kai—dan dihiasi oleh pita berwarna emas. Senyumnya mengembang dengan lebar, membuat degup jantung Kai agak meningkat. _Dia terlalu manis, _pikirnya.

"Silakan dibuka~" lanjutnya. Dengan sedikit deg-degan, Kai menerima kado tersebut dan segera membukanya. Dan betapa terkejutnya dia. Saking terkejutnya, matanya terbelalak selebar biji salak dan bibirnya membentuk huruf 'O' besar. Dia melongo dan—sekali lagi, dia benar-benar terkejut.

Isinya adalah...

"Kosong."

_Hah?_

"Aichi, ini... kosong."

_Benarkah?_

"Aichi, ini kosong. Tidak ada apa-apa di sini. Hanya... kosong." Kata Kai terheran-heran. Dia membalik dan mengguncang-guncangkan kotak itu tepat di hadapan Aichi. Mungkin anak itu—dengan kekikukannya—salah memasukkan kado yang seharusnya untuk Kai. Tapi—

"Tidak kosong, kok!" belanya. Sedikit rasa kecewa terpancar di wajahnya.

"Tapi—ini..."

"Memang Kai_-kun_ tidak bisa melihatnya?" Aichi mengambil kotak kado itu dari tangan Kai, "Ini ada isinya. Dan isinya adalah semua ciuman dan cintaku pada Kai_-kun_!"

'_JDAARR!'_

"Ap—Ma-maaf, aku—" Kai bingung harus membalas bagaimana, jadi ia hanya bisa membalas sambil tergagap-gagap. Dan dia semakin kalap melihat mata Aichi yang mulai berair, "Maafkan aku, Aichi, aku tidak bermaksud untuk tidak melihat hadiahmu, hanya saja—aku memang tidak bisa melihatnya dalam kotak itu. Maksudku, kenapa kau harus repot memasukkan semua ciuman dan cinta yang kau punya dalam kotak ini? Kau hanya perlu menciumku dan aku sudah bisa melihat cintamu padaku dari seluruh tubuh dan hatimu." Tangannya mengusap bulir air mata pertama yang jatuh dari pelupuk mata Aichi. Kemudian tangannya memegang pipi Aichi dengan lembut.

Mendengar kata-kata Kai, sekali lagi hatinya luluh, "Uuu—iya, aku..."

'_CHU~'_

Satu kecupan mendarat di bibir Aichi, "Dengan ini sudah satu ciuman, bagaimana dengan sisanya? Kau bilang kau memasukkan semua ciumanmu dalam kotak itu, 'kan? A-i-chi?" senyum jahil dan nakal segera menghiasi wajah tampan Kai—membuat Aichi memerah seketika, semerah tomat Spanyol.

"Ka-Kai_-kun baka_!" dia segera menundukkan kepalanya dalam-dalam, takut ketahuan kalau dia _blushing_ parah. Kalau sampai ketahuan, entah godaan apa lagi yang akan ia terima dari kekasihnya ini. "Ja-Jadi mana... hadiah Natal untukku?" tagih Aichi dengan malu-malu.

Senyum nakal Kai sekarang berubah menjadi senyum manis, dia segera mengambil kotak kecil dari dalam sakunya dan membukanya, "Sebenarnya ini akan kuberikan untukmu saat kau berusia 17, tapi kupikir lebih cepat lebih baik." Ucapnya.

Sebuah cincin perak di mana nama Aichi Sendou terukir dengan indah di sana. Kai... Kai melamarnya? Demi apa?

"Sendou Aichi, maukah kau... menjadi pendamping hidupku selamanya?" Kai menggenggam tangan Aichi erat, sampai-sampai Aichi bisa merasakan panas tubuh Kai. Bulir-bulir air mata jatuh dengan deras dari pelupuk matanya.

Dia benar-benar melamarnya. Melamar Sendou Aichi untuk menjadi pasangan hidupnya selamanya. Betapa bahagianya Aichi kala itu.

"Dengan senang hati, Kai_-kun_!" dan segera setelah itu, Aichi memeluk Kai dengan erat, seerat yang ia bisa. Kai membalas pelukannya, tak lupa memberi sebuah kecupan di dahi Aichi.

"Aku akan menunggu sampai kapan pun supaya kau bisa resmi selamanya hanya untukku."

Dan malam itu, kado dari masing-masing pemuda itu merupakan kado terbaik sepanjang masa. Kado yang paling istimewa selama hidup mereka. Selamanya.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**~FIN~**

**Dan demi apa akhirnya drabble ini selesai dengan gajhenya. WOW! #heh Oke, saya anak bau kencur alias masih sangatlah baru di fandom ini dan percayalah saya hanya tukang numpang lewat aja. 8DD #PLAK Sebenernya saya nggak ngikutin semua episode Vanguard dan saya cuma liat episode yang banyak mengandung KaIchi atau KaiRen ato KaIchiRen, tapi karena hints yaoi mereka yang emang ASDFGHJKL banget, makanya jadilah fic nista ini... 8"""D Dan karena itu pula saya nggak berani bikin fic Vanguad dengan setting canon maupun IC... T^T #pundung sekali lagi, saya masih baru buat Vanguard dan saya harap pada Senpai-tachi di fandom ini mau kasih masukan supaya kalo2 saya mau buat lagi, nggak senista ini.. 8D #AMIN (dan plis jangan komen soal kenapa deskripnya bejibun tapi dialognya dikit. Sesekali pengen ikutan J. R.R. Tolkien... 8D #ngacokamu #janganikutikutanorangyanguda hdewagitudong)**

**In the end, MERRY X'MAS 2012 and mind to review my fic? Any flames are good, but please read the warning before you send that flames to me. NO BASH FOR CHARAS NOR PAIRINGS. Critiques and concrits are welcome here! LOL semuanya diterima dengan lapang dada~ XD**

**Rui A. – December, 2012**


End file.
